


The Boys are Back

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien & the boys, Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Bros supporting bros, Day 20: No Girls Allowed, Gabriel is suffering in Milan, Gen, Humor, Nathalie is kind enjoying it, Party Crasher feels, Short one-shot but its good, Some Good Friendship Dose, friends - Freeform, theoretically all the boys are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Nino planned again another surprise party at the Agreste mansion, this time Adrien manages to include Wayhem and Gabriel — thanks for the circumstances to actually move out of the place — can do nothing but feel chills down his spine.Adrien August Day 20 ― No Girls Allowed
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Boys, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrien August 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Boys are Back

**Author's Note:**

> I made another story in this style on day 29th (Spill the Tea) and personally, I think it’s a little funnier and chaotic than this one.   
> But I hope you enjoy both after all!

“Nathalie, I'm having a bad feeling,” Gabriel murmured to the secretary beside him in the first-class seat on the train.

The woman turned off the tablet, having finished checking the stylist's schedule, to look at him with a curiosity hidden by her common empty expression. He didn't seem to be having a _bad feeling_ that meant a negative emotion to be used to akumatize someone. It was something more genuine.

“What if Adrien's friends have a party at my house again?,” asked the man, swallowing.

“Gorilla will be inside and I gave express orders that, even if Adrien receives people, they would be limited to young people from his school and that _he_ knew. Nothing major is going to happen, sir,” Nathalie said.

“How can you be sure of that? I couldn't stop them and...,” he came close to her to mutter. “... _I_ was there.”

“Adrien is responsible. He's already sixteen. You can trust him more and it’s important for you need to relax a little. You don't want to be akumatized by the amount of stress you’re accumulating, right?”

It was a joke but in the moment Gabriel's gaze shone, his secretary just showed him another cold look. _No akumatizing himself_. That trip to Milan counted on his presence in a way that a hologram couldn’t satisfy and he would have no chance of dedicating himself to his main objective of the moment, only his fashion company. That was all.

“You don't understand me, Nathalie. I feel like someone is squeezing my gut,” the stylist murmured.

“Oh! Excuse me!,” said the man in the back seat, still adjusting the seat where he was.

Nathalie opened a book she had brought, hiding the small smile on her lips when she heard the boss’s muffled sigh.

_I hate to travel_ , Gabriel cursed his circumstances.

***

“I _love_ it when your old man travels!,” Nino exclaimed lifting the soda can. “At least doing things in hiding is even easier.”

Adrien laughed as he programmed the songs on his computer, choosing the selection of oldies he knew would be pleasing his friends. He never thought he would ever give music recommendations and introduce new genres to anyone, it was really fun.

Just as it had happened some time ago, Nino planned a surprise party in his room and this time, under the young Agreste’s supervision, the “moment between the guys” wouldn’t get out of hand and end with half of male Parisienne population inside the house and an akumatization.

They invited friends they knew from school and ― thank God ― Wayhem managed to get there in time. He was unable to convince Nino to include the girls but on his father's next trip to Tokyo, the party would be for the entire class.

“Basketball or foosball championship?,” Kim asked looking at the entire length of the room with animation in his eyes like a kid on a park.

“I suggest testing as many games as possible on the shelf,” Max said upstairs.

“But and the climbing wall? The zip line? The bathtub? I bet I can hold my breath better than all of you together!”

“Are we going even be able to do all this in three days?,” asked Ivan playing foosball against Nathaniel, both being assisted by Marc and Wayhem.

Turning the chair over to his friends, Adrien removed his list of activities from his jacket. He was uncertain that they would be able to do everything from there or that even all elements of his room would be fully utilized. It was a ridiculously large room and prepared exactly for him not to be bored at any time.

But it was much nicer to do all those activities with friends. The only reason why he sometimes used that kind of own playground was to improve his skills as Chat Noir.

“You decide, Adrien,” Luka's sudden words startled the model, drawing his attention from the paper in hand.

The musician was sitting on the piano bench, tuning the guitar strings, and Nino was beside him. Both gave space for him to sit in the middle, watching everyone having fun around them.

“I want this to be one of our best parties,” Adrien confessed.

“And it will be, dude,” the DJ winked, smiling. “Just decide where to start.”

“How about we chose by luck?,” suggested Luka looking at the paper.

“It's a good idea!,” the blonde made folds on the paper, tearing the pieces with the names on them. “Nino, lend me your cap. Quick.”

Nino reluctantly held out his cap while the other boys gathered around the piano, ready to know what their first activity would be. Shaking the papers on the cap, Adrien blindly took the first piece and opened it.

“Gentlemen...”

The others held their breath, anxious, and Gorilla looked away from the comic book he was reading.

“I don't know _why_ this it's written here, but...” he would decide between killing Plagg and giving him another camembert wheel later. “... who wants to reset Dance Dance Revolution with the clothes from the sixties that my father has kept in the attic closet?”

Adrien wasn’t expecting for his friends to react with such excitement, but he ended up almost laughing when he noticed the bodyguard promptly leaving the room to go to the attic. Those clothes would be thrown away, anyway. His father wouldn't mind a bit.

However, Gabriel ― in Milan, trying to enjoy an Italian _gelato_ ― and his incessant tremors beside a relaxed Nathalie were far from agreeing with such a thought.


End file.
